Don't Go! Please
by MaknaeVisual
Summary: EXO adalah boyband luncuran SM Entertainment dari Korea Selatan yang terkenal dengan 12 alien yang sangat tampan berasal dari EXO-Planet sejak mereka debut. Namun bagaimanakah nasib EXO jika ada member yang memilih untuk keluar? BAD SUMMARY! it's EXO Fanfiction! HUNHAN/KRISHAN? EXO couple! slight BAP and BTS member! BL/boyXboy/YAOI!


Dont Go! Please..

_**Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang MURNI dari pikiran fujoshi author, terimajinasi dari masalalu masakini dan pengalaman author maupun kerabat. terinspirasi dari beberapa komik, novel, buku, anime, lagu, film, maupun iklan ataupun sinetron/? Jika ada kesamaan judul/cerita/alur/tokoh/tempat jangan salahkan author. Karna mungkin itu bertanda kita berjodoh.**_

_**WARNING:**_  
><em><strong>TYPO! YAOI!<strong>_  
><em><strong>ALL MY FANFIC IS MINE!<strong>_  
><em><strong>DON'T PLAGIATERS!<strong>_

Cast: Luhan, Kris, Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.  
>OC: EXO couple. SNSDfx member. SM family.

Hai! Aku balik bawa FF baru nih hehe.. Sebenernya ini ff udah lamaaaaaaaaaa banget.. Niatnya ff waktu Kris out. Tapi gak di publish jadi aku rombak buat Luhan aja hehe, eh malah keduluan publish nya sama Five Minutes kekeke. Ini FF murni dari pikiran aku dan ini cuma karangan aku yaaa.

Jadi, walaupun Kris sama Luhan realnya udh out dari EXO. Ff aku tetep OT12! Namanya juga FanFiction, jadi didunia fanfiction aku ini, Kris Luhan tetep member EXO! /Author maksa/

Jujur aja aku seneng Luhan out. Karena semenjak Kris out aku berdoanya Luhan cepetan out dari SM nyusul Kris. /Author ditimpukin sama SMstan/ hehe damai pissss... Dan akhirnya Luhan beneran out. Hoho aku seneng, karena aku nangis pas liat Luhan di TLP in beijing. Luhan kelihatan banget masih sakit dan maksain perform. Walaupun kelihatannya fine dan masih senyum ketawa, aku ngeliat Luhan udah kaya gak kuat huhu T.T karena aku suka exo karena suka Luhan semenjak liat dia di teaser awal debut itu yang berdua sama Sehun. Aku udah jatuh hati sama Luhannya :') jadi out dari SMent memang yang terbaik buat KrisHan, kita gak tau kejadian di SM kaya gimana bukan? Kita hanya fans yang jauh dari jangkauan mereka dan hanya dukung semua yang dia lakuin. Always with you Kris Luhan, always love and support you are~

Aku suka semua artis SM kok, apalagi TVXQ, Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Minho, Sulli, Jessica, Tiffany, tapi aku gak suka mereka di SM/? *nahloh  
>Karena aku udah sakit hati sama masalah TVXQ yang berlima jadi berdua! Jadi sama SM udah gak seneng pake banget.. Sama SMnya ya bukan artisnya! Oke skip-_-)

Berhubung alesan aku suka exo udah out -Luhan- aku jadi gak bisa dibilang exoL lagi, karena aku updatenya tentang Luhan bukan exo, jadi tau aktifitas exo karena aktifitas Luhan :'D  
>Aku sebenernya gak pengen Luhan jadi uke tapi emang dia sikapnya uke sih ya-.- aku suka HunHan KrisHan KaiLu ChanLu (inimah Author intinya sukanya Luhan._.v)<p>

Sebenernya aku gak mau EXO terpisahkan. Kalo mau aku bikin EXO keluar dari SM di FF ini /gak /ditimpukin lagi sama SMstan/ (Author kan cuma bercanda SMstan. Cipok nih-,- /gak)  
>Jadi... Sekali lagi aku ingetin ini HANYA KARANGAN ku aja, dan bagi aku, Kris Luhan tetep member EXO apapun yang terjadi! Author ngotot/? Author maksa/? Haha xD **#NOBASH #NOFANWAR #JUSTFORFUN #LOVEKPOP #JUSTFANFIC**

Readers enjoy aja sama aku oke? Aku suka yang bersangkutan dengan K-POP, ngapain jelek-jelekin yang berasal dari yang aku suka? Tapi aku jatuh cintanya sama BTS BAP B1A4 EXO x3 dan disini Aku cuma curhat(-_-) Lagian disitu aku gak ngomong kejelekan SM bukan? Cuma bilang gak seneng gara-gara TVXQ jadi dua orang (hiks-.-) So, **#NOBASH**. Kalo yang gak suka bisa langsung closetab. Author hanya melayani/?orang yang menyukai FF author. Kalo yang gak suka author gak peduli. Itukan hak kamu^^~

Berhubung aku dapet info dari Yuri Ahjumma jadi aku nyelipin Hyun family. Tapi ChanBaek moment tetep ada kok.  
>Demi kelancaran FF ini aku bikin note begitu. Sekian.. Silahkan menikmati?

WARNING:  
>TYPO! YAOI! NC!<p>

**_NB: WAKTU DAN TEMPAT TOLONG JANGAN DIPERTANYAKAN DAN DIPERMASALAHKAN. KARENA AKUPUN NGASAL/?;-;V_**

**DON'T GO! PLEASE..**

**PROLOG**

Disalah satu ruangan latihan dance digedung agency Entertaiment yang sangat terkenal hingga keseluruh dunia, terlihat 12 namja yang sangat tampan sedang berlatih.  
>Ya, mereka adalah BoyBand terkenal dari Korea Selatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan EXO. 12 alien dari EXO planet yang menghebohkan dunia semenjak debut dengan lagu MAMA. Dan sukses besar saat comeback dengan album XOXO yang merilis MV Wolf dan disusul dengan Growl. Bahkan ada dramanya.  
>Setelah sukses dengan comebacknya dan menggelar beberapa konser ataupun fanmeet dikota-kota besar, EXO pun jadi perbincangan topik didunia. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua tahun debut mereka sudah menjadi Boyband yang mendunia setelah TVXQ, Super Junior dan SHINee dari SM Entertainment.<p>

Awal tahun 2014 adalah kesibukan bagi member EXO. Ya, karena mereka akan comeback dengan lagu yang berjudul Overdose. M/V Teaser pun sudah dirilis. Mereka hanya tinggal comeback diacara M-net minggu ini. Dan dari situ M/V resmi akan rilis. Terlihat mereka sedang sibuk diruang latihan, menyiapkan semuanya berduabelas orang.

"Kai! Ajari Kyungsoo part ini, dia belum bisa."

"Suho hyung jangan nempel mulu dong sama Lay hyung."

"YAK! Apa-apaan?!"

"Baekhyun jangan terus berteriak seperti itu!"

"Aku ngantuk hoaaam.."

"Hei siapa yang minum air mineralku?!"

"Aku lapar, D.O hyung~ masakin aku makanan yang enak dong~"

Begitulah kegaduhan dalam ruang latihan digedung SMent itu. Ya, memang sebenarnya shipper EXO itu ternyata ada yang real. Seperti yang sudah resmi KaiSoo atau Kai dan Kyungsoo -D.O-, XiuChen atau Xiumin dan Chen, SuLay atau Suho dan Lay. Namun yang lainnya seperti HunHan KrisTao dan ChanBaek belum dikatakan mereka sepasang kekasih. Karena terkadang Kris ataupun Chanyeol menggoda dan berkencan bersama Luhan, Sehun yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Tao. Hingga terjadilah shipper lain seperti KrisHan, ChanLu, HunTao, HunBaek, bahkan ada shipper ChanHun ataupun KrisYeol.

Disudut ruangan terlihat salah satu namja tampan itu ada yang berdiam diri memisahkan dirinya dari kesebelas member lainnya. Ia terlihat menghafal gerakan yang belum ia kuasai sendirian. Padahal ia sangat suka keramaian, namun kali ini ia ingin sendirian? Aneh sekali.

"Hyung?" Seorang namja tampan, tinggi, yang mempunyai kulit srputih susu mendekati namja itu. Yang dipanggilpun berhenti berlatih lalu menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Eoh? Ada apa Sehun?" Tanyanya sembari duduk dan meneguk minuman didekatnya. Yang bernama Sehunpun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau aneh sekali. Tidak seperti Luhan yang sebelumnya. Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Yang bernama Luhanpun menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin menghafal gerakan yang belum kukuasai saja Hun, aneh bagaimana?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Yah, terserah kau saja hyung. Jika ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku oke?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Faktanya adalah Sehun menyukai Luhan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hingga menjad shipper HunHan ia sangat senang bahkan sekarang ia bisa dibilang cinta mati. Namun ia tak berani mungkin lebih tepatnya belum berani mengungkapkannya pada Luhan. Iapun sengaja mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun maupun Tao ataupun Chanyeol agar perasaannya tak terlalu kelihatan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Luhanpun entah kenapa tak pernah peka terhadap perasaan Sehun. Karena sikap Luhan ke semua member sama. Tak ada yang ia special-kan. Luhan hanya menganggap semua yang perhatian padanya berarti menyayanginya seperti hyung mereka sendiri. Itulah alasan Sehun tak mau mengungkapkannya. Apalagi sekarang Kris terlihat dekat dengan Luhan. Hingga ingin bertukar roommate. Ia ingin sekamar dengan Luhan.

"Hun? Kau melamun?" Sehun hanya menerjapkan matanya membuat Luhan tertawa. "Kau memikirkan apa eum?"

Tentu saja kau, bodoh! Batin Sehun.

"Sehun! Luhan! Ayo makan~ latihannya selesai sampai disini dulu kata Suho." Teriak Baekhyun menggelegar ruangan latihan. Yang dipanggilpun mengangguk lalu bangkit.

"Hyung..." Panggil Sehun dalam perjalanan ke dorm bersama Luhan disampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan paling belakang. Luhan menoleh seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' "Aku menyayangimu Luhan hyung" Luhan tertawa. Sungguh Sehun benci mengatakan ini, tapi memang orang yang ia cintai itu sangat sangat tidak peka.

"Aku juga Sehun-ah dongsaeng kesayanganku~" Sehun sudah tahu pasti jawaban itu yang selalu Luhan jawab ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyayanginya atau bahkan mencintainya. Sehun terdiam.

"Hei deer~ malam ini jadi roommate ku ya?" Tiba-tiba Kris mendekati HunHan dan langsung merangkul Luhan. Membuat Sehun kesal dan menatapnya dingin.

"Haha tentu saja. Kau sudah bilang pada yang lain?" Tanya Luhan. Kris mengangguk.

"Tadi kita membicarakannya saat kau sibuk berbincang dengan magnaemu itu. Dah hasilnya kau tidur sekamar denganku. Chen-Xiumin, Suho-Lay dan Kai-Soo sudah pasti sekamar. Sehun dengan Chanyeol dan Tao dengan Baekhyun." Ujar Kris. Luhan hanya ngangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Hei apa-apaan? Kenapa aku dengan si happy virus?!" Gerutu Sehun tak terima dengan suara keras membuat semua yang sisepan menoleh. Kris dan Luhanpun tertawa. Mengabaikan Sehun yang terus saja menggerutu.

Sore hari yang indah membuat 12 member yang akan comeback ini sangat tidak sabar. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Hingga hari ini pun tiba, mereka akan comeback diacara M-net. Mereka semua berkumpul berdoa untuk kelancaran comebacknya kali ini.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap semua?" Suho bersuara. Dan semuapun mengangguk. Suho mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan yang lainnya pun ikut mengulurkan tangan diatas tangan Suho.  
>Entah mengapa Luhan sangat tidak fokus. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah. Namun segera ia hilangkan pikiran itu dan menatap member lainnya.<p>

"EXO!"

"We Are ONE!" Merekapun berteriak serempak dan sangat kompak.

Para fans EXO yang sudah memenuhi. Hingga tiba saatnya EXO muncul yang diawali dengan teriakan para fans.

_Modeungeol geolgo neol deurikin now_  
><em>Ije dorikilsudo eopda<em>

_Igeon bunmyeong wiheomhan jungdok_  
><em>So bad no one can stop her<em>

_Her love her love_  
><em>ojik geugeotman bara<em>

_Geunyeoui sarang_  
><em>hanappuningeol<em>

_Chimyeongjeogin fantasy_  
><em>hwangholhan geu ane chwihae<em>

_Oh she wants me~ oh she's_  
><em>got me, oh she<em>  
><em>hurts me<em>  
><em>Joha deouk galmanghago isseo<em>

_Someone call the doctor nal_  
><em>butjapgo malhaejwo<em>  
><em>Sarangeun gyeolguk<em>  
><em>jungdok overdose<em>

_Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo_  
><em>himdeureojyeo<em>  
><em>Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda<em>

_Oh too much neoya your love_  
><em>igeon overdose<em>  
><em>Too much neoya your love<em>  
><em>igeon overdose<em>

_Neoui geu geu sumgillo ono_  
><em>Boineun neol galguhae jom deo<em>

_Gappajin sumeuro jilsikdoen hue_  
><em>Jeonyul geurigo hansum<em>

_Her love her love_  
><em>dokhangeot gata naegen<em>  
><em>Heeonaoiseuopan eun destiny<em>  
><em>Pineun tteugeowojiji machi modu jibaehae<em>

_Oh she wants me~_  
><em>oh she's got me, oh she hurts me~<em>  
><em>Gyesok neoman geurigo<em>  
><em>geurinda<em>

_Someone call the doctor nal_  
><em>butjapgo malhaejwo<em>  
><em>Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose<em>

_Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo_  
><em>Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda<em>

_Oh too much neoya your love_  
><em>igeon overdose<em>  
><em>Too much neoya your love<em>  
><em>igeon overdose<em>

_Modu da naege mureowa_  
><em>Naega byeonhangeot gatae<em>

_Simjange niga bakhyeobeorindeut_  
><em>Sesangi ontong neoinde<em>

_Meomchulsu eobseo imi gadeukhan neol_  
><em>Jigeum i sungan you in my heart<em>

_E X O_

_Nan neoreul matgo tto neoreul masinda_  
><em>Nae simjangi tteollyeowa<em>  
><em>gyesok<em>  
><em>deurikyeodo ajik mojara yeah<em>  
><em>Sonkkeutkkaji jeonyulsikin<em>  
><em>galjeung isunganeul jaba<em>  
><em>Jiljureul meomchuji ma neomu<em>  
><em>joha can't stop it<em>  
><em>Heyyy doctor~<em>

_Jigeum idaero gajinanha_  
><em>Juchehalsu eomneun ikkeullime neowa naega hana<em>  
><em>I neukkim eobsineun<em>  
><em>jugeungeona machangajingeol<em>  
><em>Naega saneun iyu neoraneun dalkomhame jungdok<em>  
><em>(Someone call the doctor)<em>

_Someone call the doctor nan geunyeoreul pillyohae_  
><em>Haeron botdan<em>  
><em>motdulsu eobseo (Beotiji motei)<em>

_Motaebeoseonaji motaneun_  
><em>jungdokgateungeol<em>  
><em>Gin gin ibyeol tu nareul nowo<em>

_Oh too much neoya your love_  
><em>igeon overdose<em>  
><em>Too much neoya your love igeon overdose~!<em>

Dan suara tepuk tangan yang meriahpun mengakhiri lagunya. Ada yang meneriakkan nama bias mereka masing-masing. Dan tak jarang pula banyak fans yang mengambil photo bias mereka. Dan tak lama M/V nya pun diputar dilayar lebar tepat dibelakang para member EXO berdiri. Dan merekapun berjalan kesisi panggung.

Comeback merekapun sukses dan lagu mereka berhasil mendapat lebih dari 100 juta pendownload dalam waktu sehari. Terlihat sekali dari wajah para member yang sangat berseri-seri itu.

"Comeback kita sukses! Ini adalah awal yang bagus! Sehabis konser minggu ini kita akan konser di Jepang. Lalu kembali untuk mempersiapkan konser solo kita yang pertama. EXO fighting!" Ujar Suho. Dan mereka semuapun mengangguk mantap. Namun tidak dengan dua orang yang terlihat menjauhkan diri dari member lainnya. Seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Kris! Luhan! Ada apa? Kalian sakit?" Tanya Suho yang memang sedang melihat Luhan dan Kris. Semua memberpun ikut menatap Luhan dan Kris. Yang dipanggilpun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng.

"Tadi Luhan hyung sangat lemas. Apa kau sakit hyung?" Tanya D.O. Terlihat dari matanya ada rasa khawatir. Sehunpun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tahu bukan aku ini manly. Aku kuat." Ucap Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya diatas. Dan semuapun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha manly apanya hyung? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja." Celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan memajukan bibirnya. Ia paling tidak suka disebut cantik. Kris merangkul Luhan. Hei, apakah tidak ada yang menyadari tatapan membunuh Sehun mengarah padanya? Karena telah berani merangkul Luhan'nya'.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke dorm. Aku lelah sekali." Ucap Suho. Dan semuapun berjalan kearah dorm mereka.

"Malam ini tidurlah denganku lagi." Bisik Kris. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya sangat tidak tenang. Seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu. Ia resah dan gelisah. Namun kehangatan yang diberi Kris sedikit menenangkannya.

Kris dan Luhanpun sekamar lagi. Walaupun banyak yang tak setuju dan sempat berdebat dengan Sehun maupun Suho. Namun akhirnya merekapun sekamar, karena Luhan sudah tidak sanggup menahan kantuknya.

"Hei deer.." Panggil Kris. Malam sudah tiba hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 01.20. Luhan yang sudah memejamkan mata namun belum sepenuhnya tidur hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Kris. Kris mengubah posisinya yang tadinya membelakangi Luhan jadi menghadapnya.

"Aku... Tidak kuat disini.." Ucap Kris pelan.

_DEG!_

Luhan tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya. Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan berkata hal yang-"

"Tidak Lu, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin keluar dari sini."

.

.  
>To Be Continue<p>

.  
>.<p>

Lanjut or Delete ?


End file.
